Last Christmas
|image=File:Last_Christmas.png |start=December 11, 2012 |end=December 17, 2012 |preceded by=Frost Circus |followed by=Battle Royale VI }} Last Christmas is an Odyssey Event which began on iOS servers on December 11, 2012 at 8:00 PM (PST), and ended on December 17, 2012 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story Santa has gone missing and it's your job to save him! Epilogue When everyone merrily gathers together and starts getting everything ready for Christmas, Santa knows that is the time for him to leave his lodge and greet the world with his presence. "Everyone looks all worn out. But it's time to get into work mode. It's great to be with you all but I won't be able to relax until I know everything is ready for the big day, Christmas! Hohoho." ......And that is how Christmas was last year. Santa made a joke to his reindeerssic and said... "Even I look forward to getting presents from Santa, would love to kick back and relax but this is neither the time nor the place for such...." This joke he attempted to murmur was heard by the town dwellers. A group of brave men of the Northern part of town wanted to ensure that Santa gets to have a rest in the end, as he spends the whole year getting ready for Christmas. So they decided to take Christmas preparations into their hands, to give Santa a break from working. However, when Santa was nowhere to be bound, the modellers who were working to give Santa a break were perceived as the enemy. Santa later announces to everyone. "To all brave men and all town folk, I apologize for having you all worry about me. However, this is the first time that I have felt this happy about Christmas. A big tanks to each and every one of you." The moment Santa begins to ring his bell, all reindeerssic rush over like there is now tomorrow, and the stars glimmer over Neotellus on this merry Christmas day. "Hohoho'!! Merry Christmas everyone!!" Christmas trees and Christmas lights shimmer brightly, and the Christmas spirit between the town villagers has now begun. "This is just what Christmas is supposed to be like!" Said Yvette, with a satisfied grin on her face. -May your Christmas be filled with nice surprises! Chapters Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Where Did Your Heart Go? Chapter 10: The Edge Of Heaven Chapter 11: Careless Whisper Chapter 12: Careless Whisper Chapter 13: Careless Whisper iOS individual rewards Ranking rewards Lucky rankings Common individual rewards Quest completion rewards Clear over 100 lb and collect all the Treasures (all six types). *Beloved Santa Claus Treasure completion rewards Defeat boss reward Defeat the bosses at the following lb to receive these cards. *District 50 **Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf × 1 *Reaching District 100 **Holy Santarem Commander × 1 iOS Guild rewards Ranking rewards *Individual Guild count over 500 *Individual Guild count over 400 *Individual Guild count over 100 Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events Category:Last Christmas